marathongamefandomcom-20200214-history
It Begins With An Ending
It Begins With An Ending is the first level of the Prologue Chapter of Marathon Rubicon. Synopsis The introductory level of Rubicon X. It serves to give background on the previous Marathon titles to get you up to speed with the story in Rubicon, seeing how it is intended to be a direct sequel to Marathon 2. Walkthrough You start in a swamp filled with lush plants and plant-like columns reaching to the sky. The level is foggy, making it a bit harder to view great distances. The first thing you'll do is find the Terminal, which explains the history of the Human-Pfhor war, this will teleport you to higher up, where you couldn't get to before. There you have to head to the right to find the exit terminal, but to the left is another terminal explaining history. When you're close to the last terminal ominous music will start playing and the terminal itself has a weird and poetic message. Secrets There are no secrets on this level. Terminals Terminal 1: ---- --1/2:begin_burst_historical_transmission-- ---- {period transfer} {entry begin} File Summary: This historical transmission is intended to serve as an enclosure of supporting information to file #iso-342107 (caution: file referenced not found). It documents the important resultant political and social events that led to the initial contact between humanity and the Pfhor. {begin file contents 1/2} After more than three decades of interplanetary colonization, the UESG (United Earth Space Government) bought the Martian moon Deimos. A decade later, the conversion from moon to giant spaceship began. After sixty-four years, in 2472, the ship was completed and the resulting ship named the UESC (United Earth Space Council) Marathon. The Marathon was launched the same year. It arrived at Tau Ceti in the year 2773, and a colony was founded in 2787. In 2794, the Pfhor attacked the Marathon. The Tau Ceti colony was destroyed three days later. There were three AIs on the UESC Marathon; • Leela - Personal Relations. Sent warning to earth during initial attack. Dismantled by Pfhor. Whereabouts unknown. • Tycho - Science Officer. Captured by the Pfhor and used as a template (or cloned?) for all modern Pfhor AIs. • Durandal - Operations. Went rampant and possibly responsible for the Pfhor appearing at Tau Ceti. His current location is unknown. Returned to Earth in captured Pfhor ship and brought warp technology to the UESC before leaving. {entry endsegment} {period transfer_getnextEvent&} ---- ---1/2:end_burst_historical_transmission--- ---- Terminal 2: ---- --2/2:begin_burst_historical_transmission-- ---- {period transfer} {entry begin} The Survivors of Tau Ceti returned to Earth under the command of Robert Blake in 2811. They reported a massive battle between Durandal and the Pfhor centered on Lh'owon, the homeworld of a Pfhor client race known as the S'pht. The outcome of the battle was determined by the return of a lost S'pht clan, the S'pht'Kr. A curiosity worth mentioning is that the debriefings of Blake's men produced widely different accounts of the events that occurred at the battle of Lh'owon. The battle proved a disaster for the Pfhor. Not only was the contested planet utterly destroyed, but they also lost Battle Groups Three and Seven. This delayed the planned Pfhor attack on Earth, giving the UESC the opportunity to prepare an assault on the Pfhor. Despite being allied with the Earth forces, the S'pht'Kr remain a total mystery. Little is known of them, and the inability to communicate with them prevents all but the most rudimentary forms of co-operation. {entry endsegment} {period transfer_end&} ---- ---2/2:end_burst_historical_transmission--- ---- Terminal 3: Much pain have I for more than loss of realms: the days of peace and slumberous calm are fled all roads lead to Gallery To be Added Mapping Details 291 polygons 23 lights 274 objects (three player spawns, some sounds and lots of scenery called Smashable Plant and Solid Plant in the Rubicon shapes files) Trivia *It is implied that some of Robert Blake's crew in Marathon 2: Durandal may have had psychological trauma, as they apparently had different views of the battles which may have been influenced by the fears they experienced. *The level was created in august 2005 by Chris Lund. Category:Levels Category:Rubicon Levels Category:Chimera Plank Levels Category:3rd Party Levels